


Unhinge

by buddyroll



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Angst, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, i hope u like :3, i is sleepy, rhink-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 11:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11713377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buddyroll/pseuds/buddyroll
Summary: Rhett wants to tell Link how he feels but he isn't quite ready to





	Unhinge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anyone who needs it](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=anyone+who+needs+it).



> Panic! at the Disco -- C'mon ft. Fun.

“Rhett? Are you still there?”

“Huh?” Rhett snapped back into reality at the sound of his friend's voice. “Oh, uh, yeah, I’m here.”

“Good,” said Link. He cleared his throat. “Well, anyway, like I was sayin’,” he repeated slowly, “Leslie ‘nd I like each other. Are you okay with that?”

“Naw, brotha, it’s awright.” The older boy was genuinely happy for Link; yet something inside was turning him a bit melancholy as his best friend spoke.

“M’kay. G’night, Rhett.”

“G’night, Link.” He clicked the phone onto the hook and flopped onto his bed.

 

He wasn't sad. Not entirely, anyway. True, he was going to miss not having Link’s attention all of the time, but he was happy for his friend. After all, even though Leslie had left Rhett heartbroken, she was still very smart, and very pretty, and any guy would be lucky to go with her, especially Link.

 

No, he wasn't sad, he was… ambivalent. That bittersweet sensation when you’re caught between feeling blue and feeling ecstatic, the pang of disconsolation after having felt so euphoric. He was ambivalent, and it undecidedly was going to last.

 

He felt like he was spreading his wings and soaring through the open air, simultaneously falling, falling, falling down an endless rabbit hole.

 

It scared him, the fact that Link was going with Leslie. It wasn't that his best friend was going with, his ex; no, that was the least of Rhett’s concerns.

 

The taller boy, though trying to suppress the thoughts when they came up, had noticed that he’d feel something every now and again whilst spending time with Link. It was a feeling in the pit of his stomach, and it was uncontrollable, and it was scary. It was as though he’d gulped down an entire thermos of his Mama’s homemade chicken noodle soup, and then went sailing out to the Outer Banks on a windy day. And the weirdest part was that Leslie, nor any other girl for that matter, had never made him feel like this.

 

He was happy for Link, yes, but at the same time he was sad that he couldn't feel the way the brunet made him feel. He’d admit it, he did like it, but he’d never tell Link.

 

With all those feelings he wanted to release, he felt like he could snakishly unhinge his jaw and let them pour out like cough syrup onto a spoon.

  
But he couldn't. Not with all that melancholy, sweet-’n-sour,  _ ambivalence _ in the way. No way. He was almost content with his relationship with Link, but he wasn't ready to unhinge. Not yet.


End file.
